


feels like you're here

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Shiro is there baby, Smut, shiro in the astral plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Keith pines over missing Shiro and for some reason decides to masturbate in Black Lion's cockpit. He doesn't know that Shiro is there, watching and wanting.





	feels like you're here

**Author's Note:**

> its filth and angst sorry

It was wrong, so so wrong but Keith couldn't stop his thoughts. It was hard on any normal day but almost impossible while sitting in the Black Lion, Shiro’s presence so strong and palpable. After all, Keith was only a man, desperately in love with his best friend, who went missing and left a gaping hole in his chest. 

Keith groaned and leaned back in the seat, his eyes falling shut as his heart rebelled against his mind. Shiro. Takashi Shirogane, his best friend, his mentor, his leader. Always there with a gentle smile and understanding eyes, never giving up on him, always fighting, even when Keith had felt like giving up. Shiro with his big hands and deliciously broad shoulders, even more so after he had returned from captivity. 

Keith almost hated himself for noticing it, but their Paladin armours were tight and it was impossible not to notice just how perfectly built Shiro was. Strong legs, narrow hips and waist, broad chest and those shoulders… He was taller too, always had been, towering over Keith and his mind immediately drifted to Shiro pinning him against the wall, a filthy smirk on his face, Keith's wrists caught in his one hand. It was torture, but Keith couldn't stop. 

With his mind wandering, his hands acted without Keith's consent and started to work on his armour, until he was awkwardly half-standing in the tight undersuit, already half hard, hands shaking. He groaned, irritated and aroused in spite of himself and just went with it, shedding the last layer. 

If Keith were in a different state of mind he may have thought about what Black felt about having the Red Paladin naked in her cockpit, her rightful Paladin in his mind. As it was, that didn't matter and Keith fell back on the seat, eyes slipping shut again. Like that, it felt as if Shiro was standing next to him, his eyes heavy on Keith's naked body, making him feel deliciously wanted. 

He knew it was just his imagination, his own desires baking pushed so hard they felt like reality, but fuck if that didn't feel good. For along Keith had been fantasizing about how it would feel to have Shiro watching him as he touched himself, his eyes full of desire, black with it, hands big and achingly gentle on his body. Keith pushed everything but those thoughts aside and focused on pleasure. 

At first, it was only a hand on his chest, sliding down to his hips, second one joining to caress his side, his stomach. It was easy and gentle, just like Keith imagined Shiro would act in such an intimate setting. Yes,  his friend could probably be rough and hard, but for the most part, Keith knew Shiro would be soft and gentle, caring and attentive. Being the centre of Shiro’s attention was the best feeling in the world anyway, and Keith could only dream about what it would feel like on a bed, his friend's big body pressing him down.

Keith let out a sigh and slid his hand to his nipple, toying with it gently,  _ teasing  _ in a way he rarely did. He didn't know what was so different about this setting, but he felt like trying different things. He could draw this out, make it last. 

For a while, he just kept playing with his nipple, pinching and tugging at them until he was letting a small sound every time that happened, twitching minutely. Keith's cock was hard and leaking, untouched in his stomach and Keith felt no desire to change that fact. There were so many other things to do. 

In his mind, Shiro was standing over him, playing with his nipples and cooing dirty nothings to Keith, his voice dark and sinful, like dark chocolate. Keith shuddered at the thought and let out a moan when his treacherous mind pushed Shiro's voice saying “Such a good little boy for me, so pretty and flushed.” at him. Those were his deepest desires, something he'd never told anyone, was afraid to even think about. Yet, in Black's silent cockpit it felt safe to explore them. 

If Shiro was there, he would slide between Keith's spread legs, pressing their hot bodies together, his muscled thighs pushing at Keith's. It would feel amazing and overwhelming in all the best ways and although Keith was alone and this was only a fantasy, he felt close to the edge already. His cock was absolutely leaking against his stomach but Keith didn't dare to even touch it for some reason. 

Instead, I'm his midnight Shiro switched their positions and bent Keith over the controls, his back arched, ass on display. Keith moaned at the thought, his hands clenching on the seat where he out them to avoid touching himself. Something was telling him to keep his hands away from his body, to be a  _ good boy.  _ And oh, how Keith wanted that, wanted Shiro's gentle voice telling him how good he was being, how proud he was of him. Another moan tore from his throat at that, and it felt like something snapped. 

Before he knew it, Keith bent over the controls, just like Shiro would do, flushed with shame and desire. Suddenly, he  _ needed  _ something inside, pushing at his prostate and stretching him until he felt like crying from pleasure. 

Keith looked around in search of something to ease the penetration and his eyes caught a jar of weird salve Shiro sometimes used to deal with his metal arm. It was as good as anything, so he groped until he got it, his hands shaking. Keith felt like he was flying, his whole body almost vibrating with excitement, something warm spreading through his chest. It really felt as if Shiro was there.

His hands still shaking, Keith covered his fingers in the slippery paste and reached behind. He was about to just push, but it felt as if something caught his wrist, a voice in his hand urging him to be gentle, to go slow, to make it last. Keith moaned and closed his eyes, his fingers circling his hole, almost screaming at the sensation. It always felt so overwhelming and just thinking about how it would feel with metal fingers instead was almost enough to push him over the edge. 

Then, something calm spread through his body and Keith sagged against the controls, pushing a finger inside of his relaxed hole. He couldn't stop a loud, drown out moan of “ _Takashi_!”, not when his whole world felt like it was shaking. Something stuttered in the air and then that warm feeling was back until Keith was whimpering quietly into the controls, the second finger joining the one in his ass. 

Keith moved his fingers slowly, stretching and pushing, until he was shaking, silently moaning with every move. It felt so so good, so overwhelming in the best way, so Keith carefully pushed another finger in, a scream tearing from his throat. Pushing that finger changed his position and that allowed them to push against Keith's prostate, making him see stars. 

“God, Takashi please, more, Kashi,” he whined into the quiet cockpit voice shaken and broken, rough with pleasure. “Touch me, Takashi please.”

It  _ did feel  _ like Shiro was touching him, but Keith's hazy mind struggled to understand. Hia body knew that something was touching his hips and neck, big solid,  _ warm  _ hands on his skin, but his brain shut down. It just felt good, so amazingly good and the Shiro in Keith's mind was steadily whispering praises and love into his ear, gently fucking him from behind. It was the best feeling in the world and Keith gleefully drowned in it. 

His orgasm took Keith by surprise, his cock still untouched but almost bursting from all the sensations. Keith screamed as he came, he knew that, probably Shiro's full name, his lips bitten red and begging for another pair to cover them. It was overwhelming and everything, his body vibrating with pleasure and  _ love,  _ love for Shiro, his best friend, his home. 

Keith sagged against the controls and then just slid back into the pilot chair, too exhausted and hazy to realize that there was another body there, cradling him close. He just leaned against his, pushing his face into the familiar neck, panting and twitching from time to time. 

“I'll tell you when I find you, Takashi,” Keith muttered into the silent cockpit and fell asleep before he could hear the response. 

“I'll always be there, Keith,” Shiro whispered, voice broken and shaken. “I'll always be just there, next to you.”


End file.
